


Parenthood

by Shipper_trash



Series: Being Parents. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Actor Dean, Alpha Dean, Big family, Castiel is three years older than Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Giving birth (mild mention of labor), M/M, Mpreg, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: A small oneshot where Dean learns the consequences of being a parent.





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Enjoy your reading :)

Grunts and moans filled the room, and Dean was terrified of it - not because he hadn't heard his mate Castiel make those voices before, because he had, and _he_ was always the one to give that pleasure to him - and well, right now was kinda his fault too. As quoted by Cas just a minute prior, “You should _not have fucked me_ Dean Winchester!”

Hot. It was freaking hot the week they'd reveled in the Omega's heat - Cas, all slicked up and ready to be sated by his Alpha, his gorgeous, freckled, and _his_, alpha. It was a decision they'd both taken, of course, but “Labor pains do that to you” was the only sane thing in Dean's mind right now.

“Hey, hey Cas. You're doing just fine. Just a bit more, baby. Yeah. Just a lil bit more push.” Dean kept repeating, but honestly, it felt like he was reassuring himself and _not_ his mate.

But thank the Lord above, after eight hours and twenty three minutes of labor, the Winchesters got to meet their little bundle of joy, their first baby.

“It is a boy! Congrats.” The doctor, Ruby, exclaimed, earning a wide grin from Dean and a tired but definitely happy smile from Castiel.

Some more hours in the hospital, and with a lot of help from Dean, because Cas was very, _very_ tired to move on his own, they reached their home - Dean and Cas' hard earned home.

It had taken a while, of course, but after seven years in the acting line for Dean and a little over nine years as an accountant for Castiel, they'd finally bought their dream house - A two storey modern mansion, with six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a small garden and a swimming pool.

Dean, Castiel and Perseus - because that was what Castiel had in mind, and Dean just couldn't say no - entered the house to find their family members sitting in the house, and that was a feat, because there were _all of them_ \- consisting of the friends considered family, and with them all, well, they were_ a lot._

Dean's parents, John and Mary, his brothers Sam and Adam, his father figures and otherwise just really close friends Bobby, Rufus, Ketch, his friends Victor, Garth and Kevin. And then Cas' parents Chuck Shurley and Rowena, his brothers Gabriel and Alfie, his sisters Anna and Charlie, his aunt/friend Missouri and her daughters Jody, with her girlfriend Donna.

They were many, but somehow their home's living room was just big enough to accommodate them all. And hey, it's always nice to have them a together, because they're _family_.

* * *

About a week into Parenthood, and Dean's not sure he can keep this up.

“Cas. Caaaas.” No response. “Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!” Dean is practically shouting now, but it's not unkind, it's more like a child calling their mom, the annoying, yet have to answer to kinda way.

Cas barges into the room, face neutral, though he has a crying baby in his arms, and in cooing voice, he speaks, “Yes, son. What do you want?” He's looking at Dean, but he can't be calling Dean his son, so Dean just looks dumb, and then laughs at his mate, because Percy (that's what Dean decided to call their son, because like mother like son, Perseus is kinda a mouthful) is too small to reply. But with his mate's questioning and expectant eyes boring into him, he can't help but ask,“ What?”

“You called me.” Cas says, as a matter of fact. Dean nods in yes, but before he can reply, Cas continues, “While I was putting our son to bed, and he _almost_ was sleepy,” he rocks the baby, who has quitened now, just enough for Cas to focus on something that's not him, “but then you called, and he awoke, because no, Dean Winchester, you _had_ to be loud - so, you definitely don't know how to behave when there is a baby in the house, and hence you're a kid. Unfortunately, now I have two kids to take care of- ” When it dawns on Dean that the previous question was directed at him, he wants to object, but of course, Cas will beat him to it, “ - and yes, you are a kid! You don't know how to properly change a diaper!” And with that, he was gone, leaving Dean in the bedroom to think about his life and his choices.

Well, he'd thought, seeing Cas' family that raising five kids is no big deal, (but of course handling twins such as Charlie and Anna, was truth be told, hard, right? So Dean's grateful that they didn't have twins themselves.) Being cockblocked is no fun either. He's aware that Cas is still sore from the birth, so he knows not to push it, but as an alpha who is mated, it is almost impossible to keep himself sane with the amount of testosterone he releases daily. Kisses and cuddling helps, sure, but even that's impossible now that Percy only sleeps for two, to three hours at most at a time, and even when he's asleep, there's hardly any chance of intimacy because Cas just isn't in the mood, he's too tired to be. So basically, Dean is frustrated and done with parenting because his child has taken away all the attention from him, and yeah, it's a hell of a lot _selfish_ but Dean just can't help it. He's sexually frustrated, and he hopes that this will be the only kid they'll have… for a while, at least. When Percy is a little older, maybe they will try for more, and then they'll have Percy to help take care, giving Dean and Cas some alone time. But that is way in the future, and right now Dean can't help but think - why did I agree to have a kid?!

But then again, there was the heat sex. A whole week of sex and only sex and Cas begging for his cock, his blue eyes looking at him, so innocently asking for getting to be dirty, to be covered by Dean's cum - and oh, _oh no_. He's already hardening.

He'll have to take care of tha-

“Dean.” shit. Cas is here, now he'll know. They can't have sex yet, so he'll say no - but that's fine, but what's not is the fact he'll blame himself and that's not right -

Dean looks up, but Cas isn't there, and someone is opening his belt. When he looks down, he sees the blue eyes of his mate, innocently looking up at him while freeing Dean's cock from the confinement of those boxers and is slowly taking it in.

“Ca- Cas. You sure?” Dean's voice falters a little, because _holy shit_, Cas knows him - the right spot to lick, to tease, and then at the right moment, taking him _all in._

Within minutes, Dean is cumming and flooding Cas' mouth, but he takes it all in. And holy fuck, it's hot. _Cas is hot._

“Yes, the doctor told us not to penetrative sex, and we're not doing that, baby.” Cas cockily says the first chance he gets, because hell yeah he likes to tease his alpha.

“Hah, okay, _assbutt_.” Dean replied with mock hurt and internal bliss, because this side of Cas - him giving Dean pleasure, and just after teasing him over the fact that he's younger than him - three years is not that big a difference, though - is something totally different, something that's just theirs and always will be. And Dean revels in that.

If Dean and Cas can getaway with these kind of acts even if just once a week, then, Dean thinks, he definitely can pull off being a parent.  


**Author's Note:**

> ( If someone is wondering ) This is gonna be a series of small moments of their lives, and it doesn't have a plot, other then pure fluff. It'd be only till Percy (or more kids) are adult, and not ahead of that. So, there probably will be five or six, some chapters... Maybe more. 
> 
> And from the next one, I'll put their ages on top!


End file.
